Inside Out (TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date?
Transcripts *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.): Is Sweet Heart Mouse here? *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Commander Zurg (The Spacebots): Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): There's a boy in my house. *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): Why is there a boy in my house? *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Proud Heart Cat. *Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family): I don't like this. *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!): This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): So, what's the dealio with Morton Koopa Jr.? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter): Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): I don't understand. What's happening? *Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes): Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): Holla! *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.): (Sniffles) *Umlatt (Animaniacs): I know what you're doing here, Morton Koopa Jr.. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Stan Marsh (South Park): He's not good enough for Proud Heart Cat. No one is! *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Go back to jail! *Umlatt (Animaniacs): What are you looking for, Morton Koopa Jr.? Something to steal? *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): Like you daughter. *Stan Marsh (South Park): Should we say something? *Umlatt (Animaniacs): No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Morton Koopa Jr.'s Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Stan Marsh (South Park): Sir, no response. *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Two can play at your mind games, Morton Koopa Jr.. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): Dude, what's he looking at? *Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks): Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.): (Chuckles) *Stan Marsh (South Park): Sir, intimidation is failing *Umlatt (Animaniacs): (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): So, Morton Koopa Jr., what do you like to do for fun? *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.): I don't know. Stuff. *Stan Marsh (South Park): Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Umlatt (Animaniacs): (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Stan Marsh (South Park): Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Umlatt (Animaniacs): On my mark. In five, four, three... *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.): Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): I was in a band, lead guitar. *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.): Cool. I rock the bass. *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) & Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.): Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.): What? *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): True Heart Bear, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Stop talking like that! *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.): Wait. Where's Morton Koopa Jr.? *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): Did you leave Morton Koopa Jr. with Noble Heart Horse? True Heart Bear! This is so embarrassing. *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): Sweet Heart Mouse, your Homer would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) & Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.): Yeah! *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): Awesome! *(Crashing) *Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family): Bye, True Heart Bear. Bye, Noble Heart Horse. *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): Have fun. *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): Peace out, my homies. *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): You know, Morton Koopa Jr.'s a good kid. *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): You're not so bad yourself. *Stan Marsh (South Park): Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Umlatt (Animaniacs): This is our chance. Give her the look. *Lois Griffin (Family Guy): (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family): Ugh, Should we smack him? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Come on. He's adorable. *Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family): There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Stan Marsh (South Park): We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Umlatt (Animaniacs): Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family): I'm good. You guys good? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) & Yin (Yin Yang Yo!): Yeah. I'm good. *Lois Griffin (Family Guy): Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family): Okay, that's enough. *Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family): Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:TommyPicklesChuckieFinsterPhilDeVilleandLilDeVilleRockz Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts